


Sucker Punch

by Solar Slut (XxSolarxX)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Jaeger, Cheerleader!Eren Jaeger, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Eren wears a skirt, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Quarterback!Levi Ackerman, Top Levi Ackerman, degradation kink, feminization kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSolarxX/pseuds/Solar%20Slut
Summary: "Eren.”Eren bit his bottom lip. “Yes?”Levi’s jaw flexed, tensing as he shot Eren a dirty look. Eren wanted more. “Why thefuckyou lettin’ Floch talk to you up against my locker?”“Someone has to be the one to make a move.” Eren’s iridescent eyes shined through his lashes as he batted them seductively while coating his bottom lip with the leftover saliva of his cherry lollipop. “Since you won’t.”Queen Bee Eren Jaeger and Star Quarterback Levi Ackerman have been dancing around each other for three years. Eren finally decides enough is enough and pushes Levi to the brink.Eren might have bitten off a bit more than he could chew.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 42
Kudos: 346





	Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have been talking about Cheerleader Eren for ages on twitter now just because I was obsessed with the idea of him in a skirt and sucking on a lollipop while bending everyone to his will so enjoy some classic Eren getting wrecked! I never mentioned ages here but Levi is 18 and Eren is 17 technically by high school standards which is why it's rated as underage. Just keep that in mind! Also none of this is supposed to be seen as realistic! I know high school isn't actually like that and teenagers don't act like this, it's just for fun! Anyway enjoy!
> 
> EDIT:  
>  ****
> 
> **_[❦ Playlist for Sucker Punch ❦](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3NsH64nzzvifmR48OiPutm?si=ZMVfbIreTXevnxePp4Oe3g) _ **
> 
> _**Here's some art based on the au:** _   
>  **[By Chiizzuu!](https://twitter.com/cyshozu/status/1367193001437532161?s=21) **   
>  **[By Stone!](https://twitter.com/general_calvi/status/1367371248079007744?s=21) **
> 
> **[Fanart for the Fic by Gail!](https://twitter.com/sindeathgail/status/1370738315557629955?s=21) **

“Name?”

“Falco—uhm, Falco Grice.”

“Hm.”

Falco looked around apprehensively, attempting to avoid the front office lady’s eyes as she began to pull up his freshman schedule. Just outside were the halls of Paradise High, one of the largest schools in the prefecture. It was daunting, starting his first year as a high school student, as an _official_ teenager, in such an intimidating institution.

Colt had already been attending, and lucky for him, he would be graduating this year. Meanwhile Falco was just beginning. It was a little unnerving. His palms were clammy, he kept wiping them on the front of his jeans, and his eyes continued to dart back and forth between the desk and the hall where the other students were beginning to flood in.

Thankfully he wouldn’t be going through this year completely alone. Gabi, Udo, and Zofia were attending as well.

Gabi.

Falco sighed audibly, wincing as the lady, who was taking a _very_ long time finding his schedule, shot him a sharp look. Pursing his lips together, attempting to repress any other unconscious sounds, he thought back to Gabi, or more aptly, he thought back to the embarrassing crush he had _on_ her.

Gabi joined their little rag tag group of friends just a year ago. She had moved to LA the year of eighth grade and transferred to their middle school with the attitude of a purebred cat and the humility of Elon Musk.

He remembers clearly the day she had gotten into a fight over Udo’s glasses and completely destroyed two high schoolers, leaving with only a bloody nose and a stretched out grin that promised the world that she would only continue to be a nonstop force. She was the embodiment of inertia, constantly moving.

Falco suspected that was when he first began to like her.

“Here you go.” The front desk lady, who resembled a bird more than a human, handed him his printed schedule. Falco took it gratefully, nonetheless.

“Thank you.” Falco, taking the white sheet of paper, looked at his classes and rooms, praying that the others had at least the same lunch time as him. He stepped out, ready to go find his locker only to be yanked by his arm to the side.

“Wha—?!”

Falco turned his head to face the culprit, Gabi, who looked surprisingly serious for once. Beside her were both Zofia and Udo who looked just as forlorn. Falco, instantly concerned, felt his heart rattle against his chest from newfound anxiety.

“What? Why’d you pull me like that?” Falco rubbed his arm. “Is everything okay?”

Gabi ignored him. “When’s your lunch period?”

“Fifth.”

“Oh thank god.” Gabi deflated in relief, Udo groaning as he rubbed his eyes from the sudden built up stress, and Zofia smiled slightly. “We all have lunch together.”

“That’s awesome.” Falco said. “But damn, it wouldn’t have been the end of the world if we didn’t.”

“Falco, you don’t understand.” Udo blanched. “Gabi just explained the ins and outs of high school.”

Zofia nodded. “The social ladder.”

Were they _serious_? They were concerned over some sort of high school cliché? This wasn’t an old high school movie. They had looked as if the world would end the minute Falco walked out of the door and got his schedule. Jesus Christ talk about dramatic.

New plan; get better friends.

“Gabi, how the hell would you even know how high school works in the span of thirty seconds? It’s your first day too.” Falco rolled his eyes, ignoring the indignant look that he got from the girl in return. 

“Because, dipshit!” She hissed through her teeth. “My brother goes here as a junior!”

“Colt goes here too. What’s your point?”

“You have never met my brother.” Gabi frowned. “He’s like…Okay, Colt is the guy everyone’s friends with so obviously he doesn’t understand the cruelties of high school, but _my_ brother is the _ringleader_ of it all.”

Falco tried to hide the disbelief from his face, but it clearly peaked through judging by the way Gabi began to fume, clenching her fists until her knuckles were white.

“I’m serious! He has everyone wrapped around his pinky with just a _look_.”

Who the hell was Gabi’s brother? Falco doesn’t think he’s ever seen him.

“Gabi, if your brother is anything like you, I’m surprised he’s even top shit.”

“Udo, I will stuff your glasses up your ass.”

“Okay, okay.” Zofia cut in, stopping the argument from escalating. “Gabi, you can’t blame us for being a little…skeptical. High school isn’t like how it is in the movies.”

“It _wasn’t_ until my brother moved here. He literally stole the head cheerleader spot. I kid you not, he may seem bored by everything, but he is _ruthless._ ” Gabi brushed the stray threads of her brown hair back, glancing behind Falco, her eyes lighting up with recognition. “And there he is now. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Falco chuckled and turn to see just who exactly Gabi was speaking about that had to be _so_ spectacular they took control of the student body like a character straight out of Mean Girls. Gabi sounded as if she had a minor brother complex which was sort of cute. He won’t judge her too harshly when her brother turns out to be average in looks.

At least, that’s what he _thought_ until his eyes caught the sight of one of the most ethereal beings he’s ever seen. That had been such a cheesy description but there was no other way to describe him. The guy was _literally_ glowing. Gabi wasn’t kidding when she said he had everyone wrapped around his finger because there wasn’t a single person in that hall that didn’t turn their heads.

He was strutting down the path, a lollipop suctioned between his plump lips, ignoring every look he got with an apathetic gaze. His jeans were low waisted and tight, wrapping around the thick muscles of his thighs and hanging off his slightly narrow hips, shaping his legs to perfection. His white band t-shirt was cut in half, cropped and exposing his toned stomach, and his abs were out for the world to see. His hair was long, reaching up to his nape and his bangs framed his face, two long strands curled up beside either side of his jaw and accentuating his sculpted features.

Then there were those _eyes_. Large, sparkling with mirth, and a color that was almost indescribable. The closest that Falco could get would be Indicolite, edging on blue, turquoise, and glimmers of emerald swirling throughout those orbs. Falco could see the similarities between him and Gabi, they were both—to him at least—extremely beautiful. But there was a way her brother carried himself that was just so…enticing.

“Woah.” Udo said, rendered stupid by the view and all Zofia and Falco could do was nod in dumbfounded appreciation.

“Now you see?” Gabi grumbled, rolling her eyes and snapping her fingers in front of Falco’s face. “Eren isn’t someone to be _trifled_ with!”

“I kind of want to trifle with him.” Udo moved his eyebrows up and down, wiggling them perversely, and only stopping once Zofia elbowed him in the gut. 

“Oh, gross, Udo.” Gabi scoffed. “Don’t look at him.”

“I thought you hated him?” Falco blinked.

“When the hell did I say that? I said he was terrifying. I didn’t say we weren’t on good terms.”

Gabi was such a fucking nut case sometimes.

Falco rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Eren.

Only to see him standing _directly_ in front of them.

_Holy fuck, when did he get there._

Eren broke out into a soft smile, pulling the candy away from his lip with a pop. “Hi.”

“H-Hi.” Falco cursed his voice for trembling and cracking at the end. He cleared his throat and attempted to deepen his voice as to not come off as a total _loser_. “I-I mean, hey.”

“It’s nice to see you have friends even with that attitude, Gabi.” Eren teased to which Gabi only gave a grumbled reply.

Even his _voice_ was perfect. Smooth with an edge of sensuality.

“You’re Colt’s brother right?”

It took a second before Falco realized that Eren was addressing him and he humiliatingly squeaked out a, “Yes!”

“Cool. If you’re planning on trying out for football, signups are right after the pep rally this Friday. Coach will eat you up. He’d love to get his hands on another Grice.”

The casual flow of the conversation was giving Falco some serious whiplash, but he wasn’t about to be labeled as a freak on his first day of school, so he did his best to answer.

“Uh, yeah I wasn’t even sure if I was going to try out to begin with.” He awkwardly scratched at the hairs of his nape, wincing as Eren raised a thick eyebrow in curiosity. “Band seemed more of my thing.”

Eren blinked and the choked sound coming from Udo instantaneously caused Falco to believe he had just committed treason against the country because of his reply. Dread flooded his nerves, and he could hear the blood rush to his head as the area seemed to get uncomfortably hot underneath Eren’s scrutiny.

“Cool.”

Falco took a step back. “Uh—it’s… _cool?”_

“Yeah. That’s cool.” Eren smiled. “I’ll see you guys around.”

With that, Eren began to walk down the hall again, turning a corner and disappearing just as quickly as he came.

“I think I’m in love.” Zofia admitted dream-like, voice swaying as she placed a hand above her heart.

“Yeah me too.” Udo wiped his glasses clean of the fog that built up there like the utter cliché he was.

Falco stayed quiet, too…starstruck? Astonished? Pleasantly surprised? He wasn’t sure. But he kind of had an understanding of what Gabi meant when she said that Eren shouldn’t be trifled with.

After just a simple conversation, Falco felt like Eren could do no wrong and that he should make it his absolute mission to become friends with the junior because _fuck._ Beautiful _and_ nice? Was that even possible in high school?

“See?” Gabi slammed her locker shut, jolting the three musketeers out of their daydreaming. “You three need to listen to me more. Eren Jaeger literally rules the school. Also you have no chance with him.”

“Why? Does he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Udo asked, frantic and anxious at the thought. Falco shook his head at his friend’s antics.

“He’s single but he has someone he likes.” Gabi began to walk, signaling the others to follow her just like usual. Gabi talked about her brother being some sort of dictator but to Falco, it ran in the family.

“Who?” Zofia questioned. “I seriously don’t think there is anyone in this school that is within his league.”

“Prepare, to once again, be wrong.” Gabi’s strides were fast and wide, maneuvering through the crowd of teenagers with ease while the rest of them fumbled to catch up with her.

“He’s completely and irrevocably obsessed with the star quarterback, Levi Ackerman.”

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_ **

* * *

**_2 months later._ **

Eren had been well versed in the social hierarchy of high school. He understood how humans worked, what got underneath their feeble weak skin, what caused their strings to unravel for Eren to intertwine his fingers in between them and yank at the twines like puppet strings. He was well aware how beauty was poison and a double edged sword in certain cases.

People folded so easily underneath beauty and strength. They found themselves falling, attempting to appease the Shallow and scrutinize the Kind. Eren had to be ruthless according to high school. He had to spend his four years peaking, and then completely forget about the torment the minute he left the building for good.

Fuck that. High school was a joke. He was just there for the ride. It’s not his fault that he was what society deemed to be _beautiful._ He couldn’t care less about who spoke to him and who didn’t. All he wanted to do was hurry and graduate so he could head over to Pratt.

Eren didn’t pick and choose who he spoke to because of something as mundane and temporary as popularity status or school ranking. He respected those that respected others and scrutinized those that believed themselves to be better. It was a give and take world. Whatever someone gave him, he gave the same treatment back. He held his beauty over people’s head, made them crave more, made them bend at their knees and made them realize he’ll never become theirs. A puppet, meant to be used by him and strung along until they realized their mistake, until they realized that he warped their strings into a web that they found themselves trapped in.

Floch Forster was a puppet. A fly.

“Yeah, so this weekend I, like, kind of went past my usual limit of weights. My trainer said I’ve really been building up muscle.”

Eren hummed, barely acknowledging Floch’s self-boasting, sucking on the cherry lollipop, his new obsession, while blinking blearily up at the boy who had his forearm pressed against the locker above Eren’s head.

Floch was flushed, blushing at Eren’s detached expression, confusing it for one of adulation. It could be the way Eren had been peering up at the boy through his thick dark lashes. It could be the way he shifted his legs, allowing the skirt from the cheerleader uniform to rise up slightly and expose more of his caramel skin.

It could be just Eren in general.

“S-So, I was wondering, if you wanted to—like, I don’t know, maybe go out sometime? Or like you can just come over. I can show you my reps—”

“Forster.”

Ah, there he was. The reason why Eren was wasting his time on Floch in the first place.

_Levi._

Eren shuddered as the senior made his way towards them, sucking in his bottom lip between his teeth while Floch flinched and moved away. Levi was the embodiment of dark, handsome, and intimidating. The tight olive green shirt hugged around his muscles and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing his delicious forearms with protruding veins wrapping themselves up the skin. His dark washed jeans weren’t sagged like how other boys loved to do in school, no. They were fitted, showing off his muscled thighs thick from all that training and hugging his bulge nicely.

Yes, Levi was such a fine specimen. However, the biggest difference between Levi and the roaches at school was that he saw Eren just as he was. To Levi, Eren wasn’t a means to raise himself up the social ladder. Eren wasn’t a piece of meat ready to be devoured. He actually saw Eren as _innocent._ As _sweet_. Eren was completely enamored by him. He wanted to monopolize Levi, wanted his aloof façade, his awkward conversations, his bad toilet humor, his strength and his rugged kindness. 

He wanted Levi to break for him.

“Move.” Levi’s narrowed metallic eyes bore holes through Floch’s poor feeble heart. The boy jumped and squeaked out an apology before scuffling away, leaving Eren high and dry just like Eren knew he would.

Eren turned his head, giving Levi his full attention. Levi said nothing, raising an eyebrow as he shortened the distance between them, practically chest to chest while he opened his locker that was right beside Eren’s head. He didn’t look away for a second and Eren hoped the man would appreciate the reddish sheen the cherry flavored candy provided for his lips.

“Eren.”

Eren bit his bottom lip. “Yes?”

Levi’s jaw flexed, tensing as he shot Eren a dirty look. Eren wanted _more_. “Why the fuck you lettin’ Floch talk to you up against _my_ locker?”

“Someone has to be the one to make a move.” Eren’s iridescent eyes shined through his lashes as he batted them seductively while coating his bottom lip with the leftover saliva of his cherry lollipop. “Since you won’t.”

“Eren, don’t.” Levi warned, tone edging onto a growl. “You’re not going to like playing this game.”

Eren felt a bit riled up at that. What else were they doing _besides_ playing a game? For the last three years, they’ve been dancing around each other, flirting, pretending they weren’t interested and yet protecting each other like they were. It wasn’t fair. Why was it that Eren felt himself blush every time Levi looked his way, every time Levi scared others off from attempting to use his body? Ironically, the only time Eren wanted to feel used, to feel completely out of control was with Levi. It was terrifying. It was riveting.

It was an adrenaline rush.

“Levi I want you.” Eren whispered, ignoring the shrill sound of the bell ringing and the rush of students attempting to get to their last class on time. “Every time we’re together, I know you want me too.”

“Eren,” Levi exhaled sharply, pulling his books out and shutting his locker, the sound striking. “I don’t have time for this. I have a game tonight, and _you_ are going to be there to perform, remember?”

Eren frowned. Of course he remembers. He remembers all of Levi’s games because he remembers all of his performances with the rest of the squad. Where Levi goes, Eren follows whether they both like it or not.

“Fine.” Eren shoved Levi aside, bitter and upset at the way he had just been brushed off. “But don’t be upset when you lose.”

“I don’t lose.”

“Not the game, Levi.” Eren looked over the high rise his shoulder, gleaming mischievously at the boy he yearned for. “You won’t lose the game, I know. But you’ll still lose.”

He left Levi, standing by his locker, frustrated just like Eren had been for the past months. Eren might have been a little bit mean, forcing Levi’s hand, but he just didn’t see the point in pretending anymore.

Not when it came to Levi. Attempting to pull the strings always left deft lines of blood within Eren’s fingers whenever he tried to do it with Levi.

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_ **

* * *

“You gave him an ultimatum?” Armin blinked, sitting across Eren from their spot at the cafeteria table where they were surrounded by their friends. “Wow, didn’t think you’d be the one to take the initiative.”

“They’ve been flirting with each other the minute Eren walked through doors of this shit hole.” Jean snuffed before Eren could speak. “It’s about fucking time.”

“I wonder if he’ll take it.” Ymir hummed. “Levi always seemed like he’d have Eren by the balls, not the other way around.”

“You’re so gross, Ymir.” Eren rolled his eyes. He was seriously questioning his taste in friends right at this moment. “I don’t _want_ to hold him by anything. I just want him to realize I’m not going to wait around forever. Seriously—why is everyone so afraid of commitment?”

“Oh, that is pure fucking gold coming from you.” Connie chimed in. “You have literally played every single person in this school.”

“I haven’t played anyone!” Eren sneered. “Fuck off! It’s not my fault they all think I’m flirting with them!”

“Eren,” Mikasa said. “Why were you talking to Floch by the lockers today?”

A chorus of low hollers and Connie’s crude whoops erupted throughout the table and Eren felt himself flush a bit at the call out. His friends understood how Eren worked, which was more than he could say for the rest of the student body. They saw his childish side, his needy side, his bratty side, and have stuck by him through it all. They were well aware of the way he pulled the school by the throat and had everyone on their hands and knees for just a sliver of his attention.

And they made fun of him for it.

“I wasn’t talking to him. He was talking to _me_!” Eren scoffed. “Like always. Floch doesn’t shut up.”

“Yeah and I bet you weren’t sucking on that stupid dum-dum lollipop like you do every. Single. Fucking. Day. Knowing it drives everyone insane.” Jean snarked earning him a well-deserved shove.

“Hey, don’t be so mean to Eren, guys!” Sasha spoke up.

Historia nodded. “Exactly!”

“He always remembers to bring an extra lollipop for me too!”

“Sasha no.”

“Look,” Eren said, attempting to defend his side. “Floch has been trying to get with me for the past two years. It was totally coincidental that he ended up trying to get another shot by Levi’s locker.”

“You were flirting with Floch by Levi’s locker?” Armin gasped. “Are you trying to get the poor guy killed?”

“Floch was flirting with _me!_ ” Eren pouted. “And if Levi ended up seeing, well, that was a coincidence too.”

Reiner groaned, burying his face in his hands as he tried to wrap his head around Eren’s actions. “Oh my god. Eren is _literally_ Helena of Troy.”

Annie visibly cringed. “You took one world history class and suddenly you’re applying it to real life.”

“I kind of like that.” Eren thought out loud. “Didn’t she like, cause a war cause she was hot?”

“Not exactly but close enough.” Armin said, handing Eren a fry from his plate. Eren took it gratefully with a small giggle. He ignored Mikasa’s scrutinizing gaze, focusing more on the fact that Levi, sitting only two tables away, hadn’t looked his way ever since.

It was frustrating the way the man hadn’t seemed to take Eren’s little threat seriously. Well, Levi was completely right in that regard; Eren hadn’t been serious at all. There wasn’t a single person that Eren wanted save for Levi. He wouldn’t go off running onto the next person who gave him attention just because Levi wouldn’t make a move. But he sure as hell was going to make Levi think he was.

Those steel irises finally moved away from where they were attached to Petra as she spoke of her classes, locking onto Eren’s momentarily. Eren took that minor attention and warped it into something he could use, lowering his eye lids and cocking his head to the side. Levi continued their silent interaction, only raising a brow at the other’s behavior. Eren suppressed a giggle and looked to his side, noticing how Jean was distracted by Marco, and took the chance to garner his attention. He placed a hand on Jean’s shoulder, smiling when the boy turned over and stared at him inquisitively.

“What do you want, Eren. Marco and I were—”

Eren cut him off, moving the hand that was perched on Jean’s shoulder to the side of his face, and then guided Jean’s face closer to his own. Once he had access to the other boy’s free cheek, Eren placed a soft kiss on the skin, leaving his mark and injecting his venom deep within the bones. Everyone around them paused, watching the display in front of them with mystified stupefaction. Once Eren deemed the kiss to be going on for too long, he pulled away, smiling at Jean’s dizzy expression. The other boy’s face was completely flushed to the roots of his hair and his jaw was unhinged from the shock.

Satisfied, Eren turned his head back towards where Levi was sitting. His little plan worked in his favor after all. From what he could see, Levi was completely, irrevocably, and undeniably _livid._ The plastic fork that had been in his strong grip was completely snapped in half. His eyes were swirling with rage, liquified underneath the heat of which he attempted to transfer onto Eren and Jean. His jaw was tense, grinding teeth against teeth beneath thin pursed lips. His brows were furrowed, folded skin between them, causing a slight shadow over his eyes making them even more intimidating than usual.

“Thanks Jean.” Eren said, not breaking the staring contest he was having with his unofficial beau.

Jean, realizing the implications behind Eren’s grateful words, groaned and hit his head against the table. “You just signed my death warrant.”

Connie saluted. “Nice knowing you, Jean.”

Eren, appeased with the results of his bold actions, grabbed his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder. “I’m gonna head to class guys. Hope Levi doesn’t actually kill you in time for the international horse show, Jean-boy.”

“Fuck off!”

With an amused giggle, he walked away, ignoring the lingering gazes that were glued onto his skin. Eren had told Levi that he was serious. He hoped the senior took that to heart now that he saw firsthand just how far down Eren was willing to sink his fangs into his unsuspecting victims.

* * *

_**~~XxX~~** _

* * *

During the time of the game, the sun had just begun to set. Amber and scarlet hues danced and mingled over the horizon, painting the air with their entanglement and creating a beautiful collision of color. The setting was perfect, the weather was nice, the sky was clear, and the Scouts had an undeniable advantage against the Warriors. The rivalry between the two schools was one spanning across decades. Right before games there would be pranks that would occur between the either team, stealing clothes from the locker rooms, vandalizing school property, and once, some of the team members from the Scouts had stolen a statue of a Warship from Marley’s campus.

Tension was high and this was the game that would be watched with heavy vigilance. Eren wasn’t worried, however. Erwin, as the captain, had always been calculative and quick on his feet when it came to strategies on the field. It was no surprise to anyone that he was going to attend college to study law. Oluo, Eld, and Gunther were all stable players, keeping control of the game and were overall well rounded in all skills. Colt was one of the best, definitely a close runner up to Erwin when it came to good leadership skills.

Then there was Levi. The quarterback completely took over in terms of power, speed, stamina, and agility. He was the reason why the Scouts were on an undefeated streak since Levi’s freshman year. People have talked about scholarships around Levi, but he hadn’t mentioned a thing, thus people assumed he just wasn’t interested in playing during college. Eren knew better. Levi had always been more on the humble side, preferring to share the fame with his teammates and focus on the games they had rather than a future that wasn’t written in stone. He was kind. Eren liked that.

Eren was standing by the bleachers with the other cheerleaders, helping the other girls with their formation and making sure that there were no misconceptions between any of them while the game was on the cusp of starting. He had no time to feel disappointed or heartbroken that Levi hadn’t taken his threat seriously and come speak with him. Was Levi not as interested in him as he thought? Had this all been in his head? He felt slightly embarrassed at the thought. People would chase after _him_ , not the other way around.

But Levi was worth the chase. He was worth the adrenaline rush that came with their cat and mouse game. He was worth the head rushing, body numbing, nerve sparking infatuation that Eren felt around him. Eren had only hoped he, himself, had been worth the same.

“Eren, you okay?”

Historia’s voice sheared through his thoughts and he smiled at her, handing her the pom-poms.

“Yeah I’m okay.”

Historia tugged her bottom lip in her mouth, pondering for a moment before deciding to speak on what was obviously on her mind. “If this is about Levi, don’t worry too much.”

“I just wish that we weren’t so…” Eren said, lips down curving into a disappointed frown. “So…”

“So _you._ ” Historia snorted. “You two are both stubborn to a fault. But seriously, if he gave you up over something as stupid as pride, then he didn’t deserve you in the first place.”

Eren knew that Historia was right—when _wasn’t she?_ It still didn’t hurt any less. “I _want_ him to deserve it though. Thinking about him makes my chest all… _gooey._ I feel like that might be an actual medical problem.”

To prove his point, he rubbed the area above his heart as if it really did hurt to speak about Levi. _It hurt_ but in a good way. Or an uncomfortable way. Eren wasn’t sure, the lines intermingled way too much for him to be able to decipher the difference.

“Well,” Historia’s eyes flitted beside his head before locking back onto his with a knowing smile. “I think I just found your cure.” She nudged her head to the left of him before walking away to speak to Sasha. Eren blinked, turning to where she had been looking and saw Levi in his gear, walking over to him. Eren felt his heart patter against his rib cage, beating unevenly as the man strode over with wide steps and pretension written all over his face.

Eren hadn’t moved an inch even when Levi was chest to chest with him to the point where he could count every individual hair on the other’s head. Eren felt heat rise to his face and, worried that it was visible, he looked down at the flats of his shoes unable to meet Levi’s sharp determined gaze. It was out of his control however, as Levi gently coaxed Eren’s chin up, grasping the area between his calloused thumb and the knuckles of his index finger.

Eren met Levi’s soft stare with his own, feeling hot underneath his collar while the man took to memorizing each of his features from the sharp angle of his jawline to the curve of his nose bridge. Eren heard the voices around him blur into wordless murmurs as the air between them thinned into nothingness. Blood rushing through his ears, hammering and clouding his mind, Eren wished Levi wasn’t so stoic at times because it was so difficult to decipher what the quarterback was thinking. He hoped Levi was going through the same thing, feeling the same flutters in his stomach, hearing the same noiseless static, and seeing everything through rose-tinted spectacles just as Eren was right at this moment.

“Stay after the game. Wait until everyone leaves and then stay by the bleachers. I’ll be there.” Levi commanded, or pleaded—Eren didn’t mind either way—and ran his thumb across Eren’s bottom lip slowly, pulling the skin there and stretching it along with the movement.

Eren let out a shuddered breath, nodding slowly in response to Levi’s demand and watched with embarrassed longing as Levi pulled his hand away.

“Usually I catch you suckin’ on a lollipop before a game.” Levi said, marveling over the concept. “You’re not tonight?”

“I think I’m done chewing on suckers…” Eren replied with a hum. “Bad for my teeth.”

Levi let out a small, amused huff. “Yeah, I bet.”

The shrill sound of the referee’s whistle signaled the beginnings of the game and cut their conversation short, much to Eren’s chagrin. The two of them parted from each other, Levi visibly rolling his eyes as the other players ushered him over, and the moment dissipated into the night air.

“I think you have a game to win, Super Star.” Eren chuckled. “I’ll see you after.”

“You should.” Levi’s eyes flashed with something dark… _dangerous_. “You’ll enjoy it, brat.”

Eren suppressed the shiver that attempted to crawl up the ridges of his spine from Levi’s gruff promise, only waving as the senior walked off towards the others, getting ready for the game.

“Holy _shit,_ Eren!”

Eren barely had time to ground himself and Sasha as she jumped onto his back in delirium. He gasped, holding onto her legs and attempted not to fall face first onto the fake grass that lay on top of the field.

“Sasha, can you maybe—Oh, I don’t know— _not_ attempt to give me a free nose job?” Eren grumbled only to be ignored by her insistent giggling.

“You _like_ him!” She teased, poking his cheek with one finger and Eren felt himself blush again, shoving her off of his back.

“Say it louder, I don’t think the people in the back of the bleachers heard you!” Eren hissed in embarrassment and Sasha offered a sheepish smile as an apology.

“What did he say?” Historia chimed in, grinning as she smoothed out her skirt. “Did he ask you out.”

Eren bit his bottom lip, holding back the urge to smile dopily at the thought. “Sort of. I think we’re going to talk about it—I don’t know.”

“Don’t tell Mikasa, she’s totally going to freak.” Sasha said. “Finally you’re going to be sucking on something that’s _not_ candy.”

Eren scoffed affronted. “Okay, says _you_ , food junkie. Just for that, you get none of Mom’s leftovers.”

“No! Carla’s literally my godsend, you can’t separate us.”

Eren’s eyes rolled back to his head, choosing to ignore Sasha and concerned himself with getting into formation. “The game’s starting, let’s just focus, Jesus Christ.”

Eren plastered on a charismatic smile as the whistle blew once more. He began to cheer and jump, skirt flowing with him while he started to do the routine they’ve been practicing for, while encouraging the Scouts with each flirtatious wave of their pom-poms.

Levi, head now covered in a helmet, barely looked his way. Of course, that should be the case. He was in the middle of a game after all. But still, Eren couldn’t stop the feeling of contempt and frustration build up within him as he continued the happy, preppy façade. With anyone else, Eren wouldn’t feel an ounce of regret when it came to being selfish. But with Levi he understood there would be no reward for his bratty behavior. Levi always knew how to tame him in the best way. In the worst way. In the most addicting way.

Even now, as Levi so gracefully maneuvered across the field in a violent dance, shoving those that got in his way, Eren couldn’t see a single inch of pigheadedness within him. He was different. It was…nice.

Eren felt the tables turn on him so quickly as he realized that he wouldn’t be able to control or ingrain his poison into Levi’s veins. He wasn’t the puppet master to Levi’s threaded strings. No, Levi had power over both of them the second they had met.

Eren couldn’t say he minded it. He didn’t have to be on edge anymore. He could unwind, allow Levi to take over. There was no inundated thinking, no manipulation needed to be tinkered with when it came to the senior. It was _fun._ It was refreshing.

_Levi_ was refreshing.

Eren cheered the loudest when Levi had scored first, screaming on the top of his lungs for the advantage they had against the Warriors. Pride took over his chest cavity, jubilated at the sight of such a small win by the hand of the person he admired most. Eren wanted the game to end, he wanted Levi to secure victory so he could run up like in one of those cheesy movies and kiss him senseless in front of everyone.

He probably wouldn’t, but it was a nice fantasy.

By the time it had ended, the Scouts had taken the game with only a one point difference. It had been neck and neck for so long, Eren had almost begun to doubt their own team would be able to bypass the score. However, Levi and Erwin had used their team work to beat the time and grab the points back. The bleachers were in an uproar from Eren’s side, practically deafening him from hearing his own cheers and squeals. His cheeks strained from joy, watching Levi get picked up and dragged in a group hug much to his annoyance which only served to make a laugh bubble up in Eren’s throat.

Eren wasn’t able to congratulate him with everyone else and instead, he waited for his chance when they could be alone to be able to do so.

“Eren, you coming? Farlan’s throwing a party.” Sasha called, a bit far off, ready to get into the locker rooms to change into something more comfortable.

“Not yet.” Eren replied. “If Levi wants to go later we’ll see.”

“Okay!” Historia said while Sasha could only giggle in reply. She pushed the other girl by her shoulders, ushering her to leave Eren alone. “We’ll see you later!”

“Bye.” Eren waved at them, watching as the number of people on the field dwindled, and took to sitting on one end of the bench waiting for Levi. It didn’t take too long for Eren to be completely alone, listening to the soft whistle of the gentle breeze the night air provided. He was patient, barely noticing just how much time he had been alone until Levi had walked onto the field, only wearing muscle shirt and sweatpants, with hair wet from the shower he took and alabaster skin slick from the water residue.

A sight for sore eyes.

Eren kicked his feet lightly. “Hi.”

Levi walked up to him, taking Eren’s hand within his own. “Hey.”

They were silent, enjoying each other’s presence for a bit, and basking in the luminescent glow the moon shone upon their skin.

“Eren.”

“Hm?”

“You want this?”

Eren darted his tongue out slightly, wetting his lips, amused at Levi’s fascination with the movement, and hummed. “I want _you._ Is that bad?”

“No.” Levi said, gruff and strained like he was holding back. “But what I’m about to do to you will be.”

Eren inhaled sharply, choking on the small intake of air he was able to get as the words Levi so carelessly thrown created a fire within his core, stirring the flames so the embers lit his nerves to stand on edge.

“Levi.” Eren stood, hand still intertwined with Levi’s, and pressed his body up close to the older boy’s. He raised his other hand to press against Levi’s clothed chest, feeling and appreciating the hardened muscle there while his own was covered by the cheer crop top that slightly rose to expose more of Eren’s stomach as it was pushed against Levi. Shuddering at the lack of distance between them, Eren trailed his hand up to Levi’s neck, playing with the slight fuzz of the undercut while tracing the shape of Levi’s lips with his eyes.

“Do something bad to me, Super Star.”

Levi _snapped._

He grabbed Eren by his waist, squeezing his side hard enough to bruise, eliciting a delicious gasp from the younger boy. That had been Eren’s only warning before Levi’s lips collided with his in a furious kiss, one that began rough but slowly eased into deep, languid motions. Eren moaned against Levi’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders in front of him as their tongues darted out into each other’s caverns, mapping and learning each action that would set the other off.

Levi pulled away first, moving his head to the side when Eren attempted to seduce him back for one more kiss, and growled against the cheerleader’s reddened ear. “You’re done playin’ me for a sucker.”

Using his strength to guide Eren, Levi pulled him towards the back of the seats, settling behind the bleachers where they were shadowed beneath the metal bars.

Levi dropped his hand, eyes flashing with molten silver. “Get on your knees.”

Eren bit his tongue so he wouldn’t moan so early on, dropping to his knees onto the grass like a sinning man in front of God, and, instantly, he began to paw at the front of Levi’s crotch, feeling the outlines of the thick erection straining the material there. Eren felt his own cock begin to rise, lust surrounding his thoughts and filling his mind with only _Levi._

Levi sneered down at him, cold and stand-offish, as he shoved Eren’s hands away, ignoring the whine that poured out between Eren’s lips.

“That’s not how you ask for things you want, doll. Tell me what you want.”

Eren was never one to beg. He made others beg to be with him, to give them an ounce of his attention. He would have scoffed if someone had asked him to do so, to beg for _them_. But Levi was different.

He was a different _breed._

“Please.” Eren gasped, rubbing his thighs together to alleviate his own straining cock. “ _Please_ Levi…! I want—Can I suck your cock? Can I?” Eren batted his lashes, now thicker than usual due to the mascara coating them and made a show of licking his top lip. “I’ll be _so_ good…! Please—”

“Fine, you desperate slut.” Levi snarled, pulling his dick out from the confines of his sweats. “But make it good.”

Eren had to take a moment to admire the sight. Curved and thick, Levi’s cock was flushed in its entirety, with the color getting more intense towards the tip. The veins that trailed up the sides were thick and protruding, like they would burst from just a single touch. Eren tested the theory only to be proven wrong as he wrapped a hand around the hot silky skin, enjoying the warmth beneath his palm while watching with avid fascination as a small blot of precum oozed from the slit.

Eren’s mouth watered at the sight, completely enraptured and suddenly filled with a carnal need to taste Levi. A gentle hand carded through the strands of his hair and Eren looked up to see Levi drop his hardened persona for a moment, questioning if Eren truly wanted to go through with it. While the concern was appreciated, Eren had never been so sure about anything more than this moment.

Eren flattened his tongue against the underside of Levi’s cock, the tip barely brushing the balls before dragging a wet stripe up the frenulum to the head. Dipping his tongue into the slit, he reveled in the low hiss that escaped Levi, feeling lightheaded with the way the senior’s hand tightened within his hair.

With a low purr, Eren’s eyelids fluttered shut, taking in the taste of Levi and the potent musk as it flooded his senses with just one lick. Unable to tease him, unable to wait any longer, Eren wrapped his lips around the head, mindful of his teeth, and enveloped Levi in a humid wet heat.

“Mm…” Levi’s chest begin to rise and fall steadily as he watched Eren slowly bob his head, taking in inch after inch of his cock. “You look good like this, doll. On your knees for me.”

Eren moaned in response, sucking on the head while stroking the rest of the length gently with his hand. He opened his eyes slightly to lock them onto Levi’s and instantly the sight only enkindled the flame within his navel to rise and swarm with arousal. A ring of murky grey was visible beneath the black of Levi’s blown out pupils. His lips were parted, heavy breaths falling from them and his brows furrowed with concentration, focusing on not blowing his load all over Eren’s face.

Eren mewled, pushing his thighs together again as he inhaled through his nose and relaxed his throat before carefully taking in more of Levi’s length, stretching his mouth obscenely wide to fit the large girth in. Each sound Levi made mixed with the scent of pure sex had his nerves alight, sending electric sparks throughout his body as pleasure began to cloud his head. Discomfort was the last thing on Eren’s mind, too addicted to the taste of Levi to even feel his gag reflex as the fat mushroom head began to brush the back of his throat.

“You’re so sexy, nng…Such a good little cheerleader for me.” Levi _moaned,_ throwing his head back as his dick was being surrounded by the burning moist feeling of Eren’s mouth. It felt so fucking _good._ He could barely think as filth began to spew from his mouth at both the feeling and sight of Eren giving him the _best fucking blow job he could ask for._

“Eren you—nng, _fuck,_ doll. That mouth is so fucking _filthy_ hugging my cock like that. Wanna stuff you full of my dick like that’s all you wanna eat for _ages_.” Levi moaned headily, lost in the sensation. “I’ll feed you good, angel face, don’t worry. Yeah—uh, suck me off just like _that._ ”

Eren whined, lips finally brushing the base of Levi’s cock, and heart pattered against his chest as he attempted to control his breathing. His nose was nestled snug against Levi’s trimmed dark hairs while he blinked away the tears that began to roll down his face, black streaks staining his cheeks due to the mascara.

“So beautiful,”

Eren tried to look up and see the expression on Levi’s face with slight difficulty while Levi gently stroked his head in loving, tender motions. He must have looked so debauched, so wrecked with only a few minutes of having a cock in his mouth. But Levi had said he looked good. He was happy. He looked good for _Levi._

Levi chuckled breathlessly, looking down at Eren’s already fucked-out face. “The most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen…”

Eren whined and pulled his lips away from Levi, catching his breath before looking up at his lover and grasped at the sides of his pants. “Fuck my mouth, Levi—fuck! Use me—”

Eren barely got a warning when Levi’s eyes blazed with lust, holding the base of Eren’s neck with a demanding grip, and yanked his head forward, stuffing his cock back into the younger boy’s mouth.

“You want me to use you, doll?” Levi snarled, rocking his hips and shoving his cock into Eren’s wet orifice with rough motions, throwing away his patience at the sight of Eren’s lascivious desire. “Want me to make you my little cum slut— _fuck_!”

“ _Mm_!” Eren tried to control his gag reflex, choking and sputtering around Levi’s dick as it pushed in and out, abusing the back of his throat with each heavy plunge. He moaned, immediately slumping forward as he was used to bring Levi upon pleasure. It was so good, _so nice_ to finally be used like this—to not have to think or wrap his head around what if’s. Levi took _such_ good care of him. _Levi was so perfect. LeviLeviLevi._

Levi’s gruff moans had Eren’s cock straining against his lace panties, staining them with white fluid while he took the abuse gratefully. The wet slick sounds of Eren choking around Levi’s girth while the other’s balls slapped messily against his wet chin rung within Eren’s ears, making him even more animalistic, craving the rush. The primal ardor that flood through his veins and mingled with his blood was roaring and taking over any semblance of rationality he had left. All he _wanted_ , as he sat on his knees, drooling with tears gushing out of his eyes, was to be _Levi’s_

 _“Nng…!_ ” Eren’s jaw unhinged further as Levi pistoned his cock at a faster pace, forcing Eren to intake all of the addicting musky scent. The clouded feeling had his eyes rolling to the back of his head, his own prick now staining the front of his skirt.

“You’re so _fucking_ sexy for me, Eren.” Levi panted frantically, chasing his release each time he rammed himself down the back of Eren’s throat. “You take my dick like such a good boy, a good little angel. I— _fuck_! I can’t imagine— _nng_ —can’t imagine you doin’ this for anyone else but me. Cause you can’t, can you…? You just want to be mine, you just want to be on your knees for me and me alone, right?”

Eren whined, sobbing as undulated bliss whirled throughout his body, pure and uncontrollable, taking over his emotions, while Levi continued to bless him with praises. He wouldn’t do this for anyone else— _couldn’t do it._ Levi was right, he was Levi’s to control, to use, to _love._ Eren only wanted to be good for _Levi,_ wrapped around his dick like a good little cock-warmer should be.

Eren grasped at Levi’s half on sweatpants, yanking it as if to say he wanted _more._ He needed Levi to let go of his restraint and just _wreck_ him.

Levi groaned, narrowed eyes locking onto Eren’s own lustful iridescent ones, and pulled on Eren’s hair, shoving his cock so far deep, Eren actually thought for a minute he might pass out.

Levi finally let himself cum, filling the cavern with his release as ropes of white liquid stained Eren’s throat. The waves of pleasure wrapped around Levi’s spine as he slowly began to pull out of Eren’s mouth, enjoying the messy sight of the cheerleader’s reddened wet face caused by drool, blackened tears, and a residue of Levi’s cum that had escaped him.

Eren’s chest was rising and falling with labored breaths as he attempted to intake the air that had escaped his lungs while Levi tucked himself back into his sweatpants. His cock was painfully hard at this point and any ounce of stimulation would get him to blow. But before he could reach down and relieve himself, Levi yanked him up by his arm.

With a broken _keen_ , Eren watched as Levi gently raised a thumb to his cheek, wiping away an ebony tear with the pad of it before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. Levi’s eyes were clouded, stormy and swirling with sated lust, to which, Eren could only shudder beneath. He then pulled on Eren’s arm, maneuvering him so that his back was pressed against the senior’s front.

Eren slumped within Levi’s hold, head rolling back onto the shoulder for support as Levi held his waist and used his free hand to trail down the plane of the other’s flat stomach.

“Levi—” Eren began to speak, voice hoarse from the onslaught of thrusts Levi had given him, only to be hushed by the older boy.

“Shh…” Levi lifted up the hem of Eren’s skirt, pressing two fingers against his perineum through the damp fabric of his panties, and trailed up to his balls. “I’ll treat you good, doll face. You were such a sweet little thing, letting me fuck your mouth while you ate my cum. Now I’ll reward you.”

Eren shuddered and bucked his hips slightly into the air from the minor stimulation. “Yes…” He panted desperately, hand clutching Levi’s arm as he stared up at the stars to ground himself. “ _Yes…reward me…”_

Levi chuckled, husky and low as he pulled Eren’s cock from his panties and gripped the length tight in his hand. Eren moaned, already rolling his hips, trying to chase the heat of Levi’s palm and fuck himself into the hand but Levi wouldn’t allow him to. “ _Ah!”_

“Patience baby.” Levi moved his hand up to the tip, rolling his thumb around the damp head and spreading the precum around before dragging his palm back down to the base in a fluid stroking motion. “That’s it, take what I give you, sweet thing. So good for me. So beautiful. I’ll let you cum baby, you just gotta be nice like you have been, and I’ll let you cum all you want. After that, I’ll take you home and fuck your slutty little cunt all night long. That’s what you want, right? To be my little fuck toy? To have your hole suck me in until I completely ruin you for anyone else?”

“ _Yes_!” Eren sobbed, Levi’s heated words spreading across his skin like wildfire. “Ruin _me!”_ Fuck…! The dirty talk mixed with the tight slow strokes on his cock were already sending him over the edge…! He just needed—He just needed…

“Good boy…Go ahead. Cum for me. You can do that can’t you? You can cum all over my hand, it’s okay. I got you baby doll, just let go.”

“Ah—Nng! _Levi_!”

Levi couldn’t even finish his sentence before Eren released in his palm, a wrecked scream escaping from his lips while his back arched away from Levi’s chest, chasing the pleasure. Fucking Levi’s hand felt one hundred times better than any other time he masturbated. All those filthy desire-ridden promises that Levi husked within his ear mixed with the callouses that caressed the ridges of his cock had him cumming faster than he usually would.

Eren’s core, still heated and now settling down from the molten atmosphere of sex, felt tingly from the after waves of pleasure that his orgasm gave him. He panted softly, rolling his head to the side so that he could face Levi. The quarterback only raised an eyebrow, amusement flashing across his irises.

Eren felt Levi’s damp fingers, coated with his own cum, move away from his cock and push between his plush lips. His eyes fluttered shut, taking in Levi’s fingers and sucked them clean, tasting his own essence as Levi force fed him.

“From now on,” Levi purred against his ear, dark and heated. “You’re _done_ playing.”

Eren couldn’t say he particularly minded losing. Not when he lost like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcomed!
> 
> **_[Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/giveyourheart) ❦ [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://xxgiveyourheartxx.tumblr.com/)_ **


End file.
